Terra Nova
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Terra Nova. '' '''Terra Nova' (Asgard System, Exodus Cluster) is a prominent Alliance colony world. It was the second human extrasolar colony, and the first beyond the Charon mass relay. It currently has the highest population of any Alliance colony. Its planetary capital is Scott. Scott Scott is the initial landing zone of the ship that brough the first colonists to the world in 2152. The capital of Terra Nova, and correspondingly its economic and political hub, Scott is home to the majority of the planet's 4.4 million inhabitants and forms the centre of a ring of residential settlements just beyond the outskirts of the city. Largest of these is the coastal town of Cook, home to just over a quarter of a million people. The local law enforcement is the Scott Police Department, or SCPD, which was founded once the city was recognized as a permanent fixture and stopped being primarily composed of pre-fabricated shelters. Scotian March The Scotian March is the region encompassing Scott. Covering roughly three hundred thousand square kilometres, the region stretches across to the coastline of Terra Nova's largest continent. A largely open region ripe for agricultural development, the March gives way to hilly, more barren countryside to the east and borders the drier, more arid regions that eventually roll into the planet's equatorial desert along its southern boundary. North of the March is the cooler, windswept region of Nidhogg that leads into the foothills of the Trent Mountain Range. Situated towards the south west of the region is the the city of Scott. The northern part of the March is heavily forrested, in particular by a species of coniferous tree that has been allowed to grow to incredible heights by the region's warm, wet climate. Nestled among these trees, and the hills they stand on, is the town of Yggdrasil, named for the mythological Norse tree that connected the realms of existence, a reference to the size of the trees found there. Yggdrasil is the third largest settlement on the colony, and lent its name to the common term for the trees that surround it: Ygg trees. Largely a residential area, Yggdrasil has recently developed a reputation for manufacturing high quality wooden goods, such as furniture, and the industry is the town's second biggest employer, falling just behind the tourist trade that caters to denizens of Scott looking for more natural scenery. Flora and Fauna The 'Terra Novan Grouse' is the most prominent local poultry. Also known as "boomer birds," because of the loud mating calls they make. Culture See: Exodus By Arcturus Reaper War Terra Nova came under attack early in the war. The Systems Alliance Sixth Fleet was in orbit at the time, and moved quickly to engage the incoming Reapers. As further Reaper vessels arrived in-system, it quickly became evident that the size of the invading fleet was orders of magnitude greater than the Sixth could hope to stand against. Subsequently, commanding officer Admiral Arnold Kolhammer made the decision to order the full retreat of the entire fleet through the Utopia relay, leaving the planet undefended. Although many Alliance citizens decried the Admiral’s decision, tactical advisors defended it, arguing that in the face of such overwhelming odds the Admiral’s choice to preserve a large number of the Alliance’s fighting ships rather than waste them in a doomed defence was sensible. A number of refugees managed to flee Terra Nova before the Reapers gained full control over local space. Thirty such refugees, blind enough in their panic to travel unguarded and barely armed, wound up as test subjects of twisted genius Dr. Fell as he worked with QOROQ-derived fungal strains. Inhabitants of Note Parker Family Posts and Threads Terra Nova News In Brief: A look at the planet pre-Reapers. Retribution Dissonance: Terra Nova's alarming response to the Bahak System incident. Last One Out: Terra Nova falls to the Reapers. Ivanova Industries: Post-war, as Terra Nova adapts to the control of the Systems Alliance Transitional Administration on Earth. A new saviour! Some propaganda as Terra Nova continues to recover and continues to stifle under SATAE rule. Category:Locations Category:Systems Alliance